The day Shuiichi Takenaka was killed
by Lil fighter for good
Summary: Shuiichi Takenaka, Kurama's younger brother, stumbles into Kurama's room to find not his brother but Hiei and Youko. With a promise to kill him if he breaths one word, how long will Shuiichi hold the secret? R
1. beginning

Lil fighter for good: Hiya. This is my second fic so please no flames and please enjoy. There will be two chapters. So please review and tell me if I should continue. Arigato, ja ne.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own yu yu Hakusho.  
  
Youko Kurama was loose and free, but only in Kurama's room. Windows were locked and door shut. Youko knew better than to leave, but just in case, Hiei was there to make sure. Youko sat on the floor and Hiei sat in the window sill. There was a noise and Youko was over by Hiei. The door to Kurama's room slowly opened and in the door way stood Shuiichi Takenaka. Kurama's little brother Shuiichi stopped dead in his tracks when he saw Hiei and someone with fox ears and a tail. He blinked and he was inside the room, the door shut behind him. He snapped around to see that Hiei had shut and locked the door.  
  
"How the heck did you get in here?" Hiei growled and Shuiichi shrugged as Youko began to walk over to them.  
  
"Who the heck are you? Anyway, it's not Halloween." Shuiichi said and Youko stopped before him.  
  
"The name is Youko Kurama and I have no clue what this Halloween thing is." Youko sad and cracked his hand. Shuiichi flinched and Youko smiled, showing his fox teeth.  
  
"What the heck are you?!" Shuiichi yelled.  
  
"I'm a fox demon." Youko said and Shuiichi began to back up. Hiei sighed.  
  
"Cut it out, fox. Enough is enough. Let the kid live. He won't speak, right kid?" Hiei said and Shuiichi began to nodd his head furiously.  
  
"Not one comment, not one word. Please spare me. WHERE'S SHUIICHI!!!!!!" Shuiichi said and Youko laughed. Shuiichi looked up and watched Youko transform into his older step-brother, Shuiichi Minamino. Kurama cracked his neck and looked around, but stopped when he noticed Shuiichi.  
  
"Shuiichi??? What are you doing here?!??!!" Kurama asked and Shuiichi stared in shock.  
  
"WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU?!?!" Shuiichi gapped and Hiei smiled as he placed his sword by Shuiichi's neck.  
  
"Remember, not one word or this sword will be the one that kills you." Hiei said and Shuiichi gulped.  
  
"Hiei, back off. Leave Shuiichi alone. Now answer me, Shuiichi, what are you doing here!!!!!!" Kurama said and Hiei back up as he placed the sword back in the sheath.  
  
"I came to see if you were in you room. Someone had called for you, a Yusuke Urameshi, or something like that." Shuiichi said and Kurama nodded.  
  
"Shuiichi, you breath one word of what you saw and you will face an utterly slow and painful death like many more before you have." Kurama said in a treating voice and Shuiichi's face showed how shocked he was.  
  
"I'm your step-brother Shuiichi, you can't kill me!" Shuiichi said alittle scared, but Kurama didn't smile nor frown.  
  
"Oh, you'd be surprised, Shuiichi. For you don't know me as well, as others. I will kill anyone who betrays me." Kurama said and Shuiichi gulped.  
  
"But mother has never talked of you ever killing anyone. You're the good one." Shuiichi said franticaly and Kurama couldn't help but laugh, letting Youko speak the words.  
  
"How frail and unknowing a human can be. That woman was the only reason you're still alive and I'm still here. Shuiichi Minamino, as I'm known, is just a shell, an empty shell." Kurama laughed and Shuiichi backed up against a wall.  
  
"What the heck are you talking about?" Shuiichi gapped and said alittle shocked.  
  
"I minis as well tell you, since your sworn to death if you tell a single soul, not one word. The name is Kurama. I was once before known as Youko Kurama. I still am him. I was a spirit fox, also known as a fox demon. You humans know not of us, for there are three worlds, separated by a barrier- the Makai or demon world, the spirit relam or spirit world, and the ningenkai or human world. Most ningens, or humans, can't see or feel the power of demons to separate some demons from humans. Look at Hiei and tell me what he is." Kurama said and Shuiichi looked slowly at Hiei.  
  
"He's a human, right?" Shuiichi asked, his voice shaking.  
  
"No you stupid ningen. I'm a fire demon." Hiei growled and crossed his arms.  
  
"Many demons alook JUST like humans, but there ARE those humans who can control their spirit energy or have good senses. Only those will be able to tell the different. Thos who can focus their spirit energy might become a spirit detective who fight for good and fight to protect humans. Like me and Hiei, we may be demons, but we are spirit detectives and help fight for humans. Yusuke and Kuwabara are humans with good senses and are spirit detectives. ROSE WHIP! "Kurama had pulled out a rose and transformed it into his rose whip.  
  
"How'd you do that?" Shuiichi asked interested and scared at the same time.  
  
"We minis as well train him to be a spirit detective." Hiei grunted.  
  
"Nah. It's using spirit energy into one thing to change it. Now. You'll leave and say nothing to anyone. If one word gets out, you'll have to suffer in the tree of illusions then die at the pain of Hiei's dragon of the darkness flame." Kurama said and Hiei smirked at the mentioning of his all powerful dragon. Shuiichi scrambled to his feet and ran out of the room.  
  
"How long do you think it'll take for him to speak?" Hiei asked.  
  
"Is that a bet?' Kurama asked, raising an eyebrow.  
  
"Ya, I'll bet you a day at most." Hiei said.  
  
"I say three at most." Kurama said.  
  
"Fine, Shuiichi hunting is now in season." Hiei said with a smirk and kenw Shuiichi wouldn't keep his mouth shut for long. 


	2. ending

Lil fighter for good: Um yah. Here's the deal it is spelt Shuiichi and it's spelt Youko. Yoko is a girl's name, you might find a few boy's with their name spelt that way, but it's Youko Kurama. Everyone spells it differently, I prefer Youko, you can spell it anyway you want to. As said, this is the second and last chapter.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Yu YU Hakusho.  
  
Shuiichi was already starting to break, but he didn't want to die. He just had to tell someone, so then he wouldn't burst and tell the whole world. He just kept pacing the park back and forth, when a black haired boy came up to him. His green uniform was looking like normal, even though he had a punch mark on his cheek. He stopped before Shuiichi and Shuiichi bumped into him, then fell to the ground.  
  
"Sorry kid, you okay?" Yusuke asked, holding out a hand to help Shuiichi up.  
  
"Uh thanks. Um, can I tell you a secret?" Shuiichi asked, knowing this kid was a complete stranger and probably didn't know his step-brother.  
  
"Sure. I can keep a secret." Yusuke lied. He was no good with secrets.  
  
"Okay. Um, my step-brother, Shuiichi Minamino is a demon. In his demon form he has white/silver hair and yellow eyes and white fox ears and a tail. He wore all white and he had sharp teeth, almost like fangs. Then there was the boy who's hair defied gravity. He's a demon, too. He hangs with my step-brother. They're both demons. Then my step-brother went from being the demon to his normal self. Please tell me I'm not growing crazy." Shuiichi said franticly and Yusuke laughed.  
  
"Nah kid. You're fine. Kurama is a demon, so is Hiei. Just as I am." Yusuke said with a smirk on his face and winked at the end. Shuiichi's eye begain to twitch and he ran off screaming at the top of his lungs. Yusuke just stood there and laugh. It was a good idea to tease Shuiichi today, Boton was next, then Kuwabara and Koenma was the icing on top of the cake. Shuiichi ran and ran farther into the woods and came to a clearing and stopped. Boton came down and just floated on her oar.  
  
"Hello Shuiichi, I've been looking all over for you. I am Boton pilot of the river sticks, most just call me the grim reeper." Boton said and giggled. Shuiichi yelled and ran off. He ran to the area behind the Jr High. Where he met Kuwabara.  
  
"Yo, you're Shuiichi, Kurama's lil step-brother right?" Kuwabara asked.  
  
"Yes." Shuiichi said in a meep voice.  
  
"Good. Spirit…. Sword!" Kuwabara was holding his spirit sword and Shuiichi ran off sceaming at the top of his lungs. He ran down the street and decided to head somewhere safe, like his school. Along the way he bumped into another guy, with JR on his forehead.  
  
"Excuse me, Shuiichi. I'm Koenma, I bring you greetings from spirit world. It's your next destination before deciding where you shall go." Koenam said and pressed a button and turned into his regular form as a baby. "I am ruler of spirit world, actuly my dad is, but you get the point."  
  
"AHHHHH!!!" Shuiichi yelled at the top of his lungs and decided home was his best choice. He opened the door and slamed it behind him. He took off his shows and went into the living room to see the ones he met before. Yusuke, Boton, Kuwabara, Koenma, Kurama, and Hiei were in the living room. Kurama had his rose whip, Hiei had his sword, Yusuke was ready to fire his spirit gun, and Kuwabara had his spirit sword.  
  
"You're finaly here, Shuiichi." Kurama said and Shuiichi began to back up.  
  
"Spirit gun!" Yusuke yelled and it brushed against Shuiichi's cheeck and went out the open window and hit a tree.  
  
"Spirit sword get longer!" Kuwabara called and it brushed against Shuiichi's other cheeck and then went back to normal and disappeared.  
  
"Now, Shuiichi. You shall die." Hiei said and disappeared and appeared before Shuiichi and stabbed his sword through him and back up.  
  
"Sorry Shuiichi, but no one must know." Kurama said and slashed him in half with his rose whip.  
  
"Good job. Don't worry bout being killed in spirit world. There are exceptions, like this one. Boton, get to work." Koenma said and disappeared back to spirit world.  
  
"Right." Boton said and moved foreward and Shuiichi's ghost stood before them.  
  
"Uh, I'm dead?" Shuiichi looked around and at his body and he was floating in air.  
  
"Yes, Shuiichi. We could have you brought back to life, but then we'd just risk you telling someone." Kurama said.  
  
"I could always just bring him back, have Yukina heal him, then we can erase his memory. Everything would go back to new." Boton said and the gang nodded. Yukina was summoned and she slowly healed Shuiichi's body.  
  
"Uh, let me guess. The really pretty girl is a demon?" Shuiichi asked and She nodded.  
  
"Yes." Yukina replied.  
  
"Thought so." Shuiichi said and Boton sealed him back within his body. Shuiichi slowly got up and just blinked.  
  
"There we go, now just to add the final touch." Boton said and Kurama walked foreward with a cup, he handed it to Shuiichi.  
  
"Here, drink this." Kurama said and Shuiichi wasn't sure if he should drink it. He took it and drank it anyway and he felt dizzy and passed out. He woke up hours later in his bed. Shiori had just entered his room with a tray with tea on it.  
  
"Oh, you're finaly awake." Shiori said and walked over.  
  
"What happened?" Shuiichi asked.  
  
"You've been out for two days now." Shiori said and Shuiichi gaped.  
  
"Then it all must have been a dream." Shuiichi said in awe as Shiori handed him a cup of tea and he took a sip. Hiei and Kurama had been out in the hallway. Kurama chuckled as Hiei smirked and they went back to Kurama's room.  
  
"I don't get it, why didn't you erase his memory?" Hiei asked.  
  
"Because, it'd make him seem insane if he said such a thing, for he thinks he's been out for two days. He can dream on." Kurama said and Hiei went over to the window.  
  
"Nex time we just kill him and leave him dead." Hiei said as he climbed into the window and Kurama nodded.  
  
"Right, Hiei." Kurama said and Hiei left. Kurama was somewhat glad his step-brother was alive, but now he'll be back to annoying him. Oh well, it's brotherly love. 


End file.
